


If The Shoe Fits

by spikesgirl58



Category: sapphire & Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: There's a prankster in their midst and no one is safe!  Written for Element Flash, prompt wrongly convicted





	

It was small things at the start and never anything dangerous, just merely inconvenient. There was a misplaced bit of material or a moved piece of equipment.  Then, over time, and only time the way an Elemental would measure it, things escalated.

“It’s Silver, I tell you!” Jet was not a happy camper.  She had been using the hand torch to smooth some battle scars given her by her latest assignment.  Now it was nowhere to be seen.  Instead, a box of matches was in its place.  “I need that torch.”

“I think you look fine, Jet.” Gold was being magnanimous.  They’d learned to look past outer appearances, but Jet was just a little vain.

“Thank you, Gold.” Jet studied her reflection in the mirror, touching a shallow cut running down one cheek.  Unlike many of the others, she didn’t have the same degree of hardness.  “But it’s still Silver.”

“You have no proof.” Lead stood, his knees cracking.

“He’s the prankster. You know how easily bored he gets.”

“He was on assignment.”

“The operative word being was.” Sapphire joined the small group, a floor length cloak draped over her shoulders and spilling down onto the floor.

“Not you as well?”

She opened the cloak and Lead whistled. “I’ve always said you have nice legs, Sapphire, but a touch of modesty…”

She pulled the cloak back around her. “Every single one of my dresses have been altered thus.”

“But why?” Gold started, then he grinned.  “Never mind.  You do have nice legs.”  He grunted as Jet elbowed him.  “Not as nice as yours, of course.”

“Thank you.” Jet turned back to Sapphire.  “Where is he?”

“Why on Earth do you think I know where he is?”

“We all know he has a thing for you.” Jet put air quotes around the word thing and Sapphire rolled her eyes.

“Much like the thing you have for Steel?” It was a sore point between the two women.

“I do not. We were just partners.”

“And Silver is merely a specialist that helps Steel and me from time to time, just as Lead does.”

“Ladies, let’s not fight.” Lead stepped between his two favorite women and laughed.   If Silver is doing this, I’m sure there’s a reason.”  He snapped his fingers.  “Perhaps he’s in trouble and needs help, but is unable to ask for it without alerting others to his situation.”

“That’s… possible,” Sapphire admitted.

“It could happen.” Jet’s expression started to soften.  “Perhaps there is something we can do.  We must find him.”  She snatched up Sapphire’s arm and the two women hurried away, talking softly amongst themselves.  Gold looked at them, then at Lead and hurried after them.

“Ladies? Ladies!”

Lead watched them go and shook his head. He turned and moved along the corridor until he came to the right door.  It opened as he neared and he stepped inside.

“That was devious, Steel. You should be ashamed.”

“What was? I have no idea what you are talking about.  As for this…”  Steel looked up from his task of removing all the high heels from Sapphire’s shoes.  “I’m tired of her being taller than me.”

“But poor Silver is getting blamed. He’s being wrongly convicted of your mischief.”

One corner of Steel’s mouth crept up. “It isn’t my fault everyone thinks I am without a sense of humor.  Perhaps next time they will think twice when they accuse me of lacking imagination.”

“Sapphire finds out and you might be lacking something else. You know what they say about a woman scorned.”  Lead shook his head slowly, then started to laugh.  “I can’t wait to see Silver’s face.”

Steel stood, walked over to the large man and guided him towards the door with a hand to the middle of his back. “Perhaps it would be safer if you weren’t seen in my presence, just in case.”

“I understand.” Lead nodded in agreement.  “Be careful, little Steel.”

The giant lumbered out, unaware of the ‘pinch me’ sign that was now secured to his back. Steel watched him go with a self-satisfied smile on his lips.  “I’m not little,” he murmured and returned to his mischief.

 

 

 


End file.
